1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly, to a hinge with a damping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a damping device is applicable to a first object and a second object movable relative to each other, in order to provide damping effect when the second object is moved to switch from an open state to a close state relative to the first object, so as to mitigate movement of the second object being closed relative to the first object. For example, US patent numbers U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,691 B2 discloses a damper for movable furniture parts. The damper comprises a housing, a cylinder arranged in the housing, a piston with a piston rod movable relative to the cylinder, a stop for abutting against the piston rod and a transmission arranged on the housing and configured to adjust the stop to move along a longitudinal direction of the piston rod. Wherein, according to an embodiment of the case shown in FIG. 1a, an actuation element (9) is configured to be driven by a tool, such as a screwdriver to spirally adjust the stop (7, 14) to move longitudinally, in order to adjust the piston rod. The case provides an adjustable damper. However, for different market requirements, dampers with different damping-stroke adjusting methods can be provided to bring more options to the market.